


Whose White Trash Is This?

by astrangetypeofchemistry



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix CAN and WILL buy swords for her mission to destroy sucky people, Gen, Group Chat Fic, Ivan's training to be a stage manager, Mild Cursing, also i seriously need to stop writing about how much parisians hate americans, and am not from paris, and it's the perfect torture method, and then a tiny Gravity Falls reference that gets called out, but parisians hate americans so much, considering i live in america, it's a trope that will be returning in my fics i assure you, pray for Rose, straight Kim but who cares, the Gorilla had a "scheduling mishap" but in reality it happened so the author could take advantage, there's a small mention of Yuri On Ice but it's not tooooooo important, we got LGBT+ Nath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 18:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9837119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrangetypeofchemistry/pseuds/astrangetypeofchemistry
Summary: In which Adrien contributes to the class group chat, and ends up knowing all the drama.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You call this fic "Whose White Trash Is This?", I call it my spite fic. I shit you not, other than the casual Gravity Falls reference, everything they explained in the group chat actually happened.
> 
> Anyone waiting for [Chloè Bourgeois's Guide To Proving The Class Rep Isn't A Selfless Angel](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9245813/chapters/20963507) or more [Femslash February drabbles](http://archiveofourown.org/series/646049), they're kicking my ass with the lack of motivation. Actually, it's just lack of motivation in general. So if you're following either of those, expect those to be late.

Adrien was perfectly aware that almost the entire class was involved in a group chat. He knew someone, whether it had been Rose or Marinette he wasn’t sure, had created it back when Yuri On Ice had been new. He knew that with every person who had begun watching the anime, the group chat would have a new addition. And he also knew that ever since the season had ended, conversation topics had transformed in the group chat. 

From what he could tell, Marinette and Rose were the most active in the group chat, Nathanëal following right behind. His phone would blow up, to the point where he had to mute the chat. 

He can’t even remember the last time he’d spoken in the group chat, to be honest. Once topics had drifted, his own contributions fell short. They always talked fast about topics and events he didn’t know; so fast, in fact, that they never even had time to explain when he asked. 

Then one day, he was startled into opening up the group chat when he received a notification out of nowhere. Nino had borrowed his phone earlier, and must’ve accidentally removed the mute on the chat, because as soon as he sat in the limo, his eyes read a very concerning message sent by Marinette. 

_ Marinette: What a fucking bitch _

Fingers shaking, he opened the chat, his keyboard pulling up. The app didn’t indicate that anyone was typing yet, and Adrien, who had been scrambling to finally get back in touch with all his classmates, wondered if this was his chance. 

_ Adrien: What happened? _

Of course, in that moment, he didn’t even think about how every time he sent a message, Marinette would curiously stop responding, always leaving someone else to fill in the gap. The weirdest part was that no one ever seemed to question it, apart from himself. 

_ Marinette: She said “don’t even bother trying out next year, since you quit this time last year too” _

_ Marinette: Um???? I clearly had a busted ankle i went to therapy for???????? _

_ Marinette: Did you want me to injure myself more just to make you happy? _

_ Juleka: That’s how she gets you, Mars _

_ Marinette: And then she asked me what my problem with the White Trash was _

_ Marinette: How about the fact that she’s been pissing everyone off??? Messing with their business??? _

_ Marinette: I’d rather not wait to be personally attacked myself, thanks _

_ Nathanëal: Tell them about the disappointment _

_ Marinette: oh yeah, lmao _

_ Marinette: The mailbox idea got scrapped.  _

_ Alix: Why, though? It was the perfect level of petty! _

_ Nathanëal: It was too small _

_ Marinette: Too small, I was so angry _

And, yep. There it was. The conversation was already away from Adrien. He was so incredibly lost, he wondered if it was even worth it at this point. But he wasn’t about to quit before he even tried. 

_ Adrien: I don’t know what you guys are talking about? _

_ Marinette: oh, lmao, that’s right you don’t know  _

_ Marinette: buckle up, cause this one’s a doozy _

_ Adrien: O… kay? _

_ Marinette: lmao, so this new music teacher that came a few years back decided she wanted to put on productions of American musicals  _

_ Marinette: This year was Rent, and I was part of the ensemble, right? _

_ Marinette: And Nathanëal, bless him, was playing Collins _

_ Alix: Are you just about to tell him about Debra or the White Trash as well? _

_ Marinette: And the leads, teacher, and stage manager have all been disrespecting the ensemble, talking about how they’re not important. Cue Nathanëal, who is p i s s e d  _

_ Marinette: Depends on Nath _

_ Nino: Nathanëal, the hero we didn’t know we needed _

_ Max: That woman is so exhausting, I don’t know why you guys are putting up with her  _

_ Nathanëal: Tell him everything _

_ Marinette: So Nath said he was going to drop his role and join the ensemble, and if the disrespect continues, he’ll drop completely  _

_ Nathanëal: I was also planning on dropping out because of my role as Collins. My parents are coming to see it + also very homophobic. I didn’t want to come out to them in this way. _

_ Adrien: Come out? _

_ Nathanëal: I might be pan? _

_ Nathanëal: Just a lot bit? _

_ Nino: Excellent coming out, dude _

_ Nathanëal: Thanks _

_ Marinette: I’m so pissed off at Theo, though _

_ Alix: I CAN’T BELIEVE HIM HONESTLY  _

_ Juleka: What’d Theo do? _

_ Marinette: Nath came out to him and told him his reasons for wanting to drop the role and he _

_ Alix: He told the fucking white trash _

_ Juleka: ARE YOU SERIOUS? _

_ Juleka: WHAT THE FLIPPITY FUCK _

_ Nathanëal: And then she gathered all the leads and kept shittalking like “oh, but him coming out isn’t really a valid reason to quit” _

_ Marinette: I don’t care, y’all. I held back on Chlo, but i’m fighting this bitch  _

_ Alix: I got swords, lmao _

_ Marinette: I call dibs _

_ Juleka: And me _

_ Alya: ARE YOU ACTUALLY FUCKING SERIOUS RIGHT NOW _

_ Alya: Y’ALL BETTER BE FUCKING AROUND _

_ Alya: SHE’S GETTING TAKEN DOWN _

_ Alya: ALIX HAND ME THE SWORD _

The situation was so stupid, from what Adrien gathered. But… he wasn’t exactly sure who the “White Trash” was. But if she was a problem, he figured he needed to. At least, to fully understand. 

_ Adrien: Who’s the White Trash? _

He received two different responses on this one. Marinette sent him the gif of someone kneeling over a toilet, splashing their face with the toilet water. Nathanëal sent him a meme of sorts. It was a picture of a girl in Uggs and a scarf sitting on a desk, the caption reading “Whose White Trash Is This?”

_ Adrien: Um?? _

_ Marinette: She’s the stage manager, and she’s problematic as fuck. She’s shittalking the ensemble, shittalking about the entire cast, and she’s being a bitch and thinking she’s allowed to get away with it _

_ Alya: That’s because fucking Debra is letting her get away with it! _

_ Alix: Debra is shit _

_ Adrien: And Debra is…? _

_ Marinette: The American teacher in charge _

_ Adrien: oh _

_ Nino: The situation got this way the moment this woman came to the school, honestly  _

_ Alix: Fuck her _

_ Marinette: Lmao, guess what Nathh _

_ Nathanëal: Yeah? _

_ Marinette: Theo and Debra tried to guilt Kim into playing the role. He said no because hes not comfortable playing a gay man when hes straight and they got mad at him for it  _

_ Alix: ARE _

_ Alix: YOU _

_ Alix: FUCKING _

_ Alix: SERIOUS RIGHT NOW _

_ Kim: It’s true _

_ Alix: THAT’S IT DEBRA  _

_ Alix: YOURE GOING DOWN _

_ Alix: MY SWORD IS COMING FOR YOU _

_ Marinette: How ridiculous of a woman can you turn into????? Honestly _

_ Max: me @Debra can it, Pointdexter _

_ Marinette: MAX _

_ Marinette: YOU LITTLE S H I T  _

_ Alix: YOURE NOT SUBTLE WITH THOS E GF REFERENCES YOU LITTLE SHIT  _

_ Kim: Don’t taint gf by associating Deb with it, honestly _

_ Marinette: ^^ _

_ Alix: Amen _

_ Adrien: What’d gf? _

_ Marinette: Gravity Falls _

_ Adrien: Wait, what’s that? _

_ Marinette: ARE YOU TELLING ME _

_ Marinette: THAT YOU DONT KNOW _

_ Adrien: Um no? _

_ Alya: Y’ALL JOIN THE SKYPE CHAT IVAN GOT SALTY _

_ Alix: Oh yeah hes training to be a good sm _

_ Ivan: IM  _

_ Ivan: SCREAMING _

_ Ivan: WHAT KIND OF A SELFRESPECTING STAGE MANAGER _

_ Marinette: What self respect are you talkng about lmao _

_ Alix: ^^ _

_ Alya: Amen _

_ Adrien: Am I invited? _

_ Marinette: PL EASE _

_ Marinette: I think yure the only one who hasnt seen Ivan in his Salt Phase yet _

_ Juleka: He IS _

_ Rose: theyre all blaming me and hating on me now :( _

_ Alix: LEAVE  _

_ Alix: LIKE PLEASE LEAVE ALREADY _

_ Ivan: This entire production is problematic, Debra has a fucking problem, and so does her sm _

_ Ivan: God, woman, how much can you f UCK UP _

_ Marinette: im on skyep _

_ Marinette: Hit me with your salt, prof _

_ Alix: Rose, don’t put yourself through that honestly _

_ Alix: Please leave _

_ Alya: What they’re doing is incredibly petty.  _

_ Alya: to isolate you for Mars and Nath leaving when you had nothing to do with it is just them refusing to take the blame themselves _

_ Marinette: even though THEYRE THE PROBLEM _

_ Kim: Mars? _

_ Marinette: I’m sorry, I’m just super pissed off _

_ Rose: I can’t  _

_ Rose: My parents took the day off _

_ Marinette: Rose… _

_ Juleka: Promise you’ll leave if this stresses you out _

_ Marinette: Yeah, Rose. promise youll leave, you dont deserve that _

_ Rose: I promise Ill keep my limits in mind _

_ Marinette: ADRIEN _

_ Adrien: ??? _

_ Marinette: I don’t have your Skype _

_ Nino: It’s okay, I do _

_ Marinette: Add him to the group chat _

_ Nino: Video call happening? _

_ Marinette: Yeah _

_ Alya: Yall hurry _

_ Alya: Ivan just almost threw a chair _

_ Alya: I’m HOWLING _

_ Adrien: I can’t right now  _

_ Marinette: Um, why????? _

_ Marinette: You better have a good reason _

_ Adrien: Sorry, it’s just that i just got out of fencing and i’m waiting to be picked up. sorry _

_ Nino: The Gorilla is never this late tho? _

_ Adrien: he might be held up, i dunno? _

_ Marinette: Don’t apologize _

_ Marinette: Where are you?  _

_ Adrien: dupont steps _

_ Adrien: … why? _

No response. Everyone else seemed to go offline simultaneously, and Adrien realized just how lonely he was. It made him wonder just why he didn’t go into the group chat often. 

He was so lost in thought, he didn’t realize someone was standing next to him until they leaned in and whispered “Boo,” causing him to jump high into the air, yelping.

Marinette stood next to him, her hair in a messy braid. She was wearing the most lax clothes he’d ever seen her in, and as he stared, he zone out of her grabbing his wrist and dragging him along. It was along when she snapped her fingers under his nose that he tuned back in.

“Huh?”

Rolling her eyes, she tugged him further. “I said, since your driver is taking longer than usual and hasn’t notified you, you can wait at the bakery.”

“...Oh. Thanks, Marinette.”

She turned back to smile at him over her shoulder, and as Adrien stared at her, he felt his lips curl up just a little bit. There was something radiant about the way she looked, and the image ingrained itself into his mind, locked away for lonely moments. 

He found himself in Marinette’s room, observing it as she stepped out to get snacks. The decor was beautiful, but the walls were… a little bare, from what he could see. When he voiced the same to her, she grinned before responding.

“Oh. Well, see, the walls had your face plastered all over them because I have a raging crush on you, so I hurried to take them all down before going down to get you.”

Adrien felt his jaw drop as he stared at her, debating if she was serious or just messing with him. When she turned back to him, she giggled, just a little, and it made him self-conscious as he turned away, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. 

A soft look adorned her face as she sat him down in one of her computer chairs, a tray of sweets laid out in front of him as she opened up her Skype. As Adrien stared at her, she pursed her lips before joining the group chat. 

She raised an eyebrow when she caught him staring, and then the room filled with Ivan’s boisterous ranting and her attention tore away. He paid no heed to the time, enjoying, for once, this downtime to talk to his classmates- his friends- as they complained about the entire production and the people in charge of it, switching to other topics. And the entire time, Marinette would look at him and wiggle her eyebrows, always entering him into the conversation every time he would peter out. 

That night, when the Gorilla finally came to pick him up after hours, letting him know there had been error in schedules, Adrien left with Marinette’s number in his phone, her insistence that he  watch Gravity Falls and keep her up to date with his progress. 

His eyes carefully watched the lights in Paris at night. 

Inside his pocket, Plagg wondered how long it would take this Chat Noir to realize he was screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave kudos, and hopefully comments about how much you hate Debra and the stage manager. I'm not kidding when I say this is a spite fic. My [tumblr](http://queerinette.tumblr.com) is in need of more salt as well.


End file.
